The New Girl
by SuperSayianGodTrunks
Summary: Trunks and OC oneshot lomen


kno

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z**

**A\N: This is my first story and this a Trunks x OC story that takes place after the Buu saga. Trunks is 16 and Kaitlin is 16 as well. Also Trunks was train by Gohan, Goku and Vegeta with Goten.**

**The New Girl**

**Trunks Point of View**

Class there will be a new girl and oh there she is Trunks show her around for me please sure. I said hi my name is Kaitlin im Trunks hey I know your new but you look cute she was cute with a combination of black and pink she had pink highlights black hoodie and pink jeans and black converse sneaks. she was beautiful but before I could ask her the question I was pushed to the ground because of that dick head Tyler hey Katy what are you doing with that lame I thought we were going out. No were not Tyler I just met you today he got so angry he grabbed her by the hair and told her to suck his dick. When I got up I punched him in his face he fell to the floor I helped her up waited till he got up he swung I dodged spinning kicked him he was done I told him never touch her again. The bell rang and school was over he came to me with his gang I was with Katy and she told him to back off or Ill call the cops they backed up.

Kaitlin pov

I think I have a crush on Trunks he is so strong and handsome he has green hair a green and black shirt and he is wearing green and black Jordan's I asked if he wants to study over at my place he said yes I cant believe he is coming to my house yes we talked about a ton of things we have a lot in common when I got home we went to my room and checked it out because I want to know how good it looks later we just watched tv on the bed and I thought about going out with him he really is the best but ill wait a little longer when it was time for him to leave I gave him a hug and then he left. Mom im going to work tonight ok mom said I got the restaurant and saw Tyler he was ordering a crabcake and called me over yes what will you have I want a crabcake he said then he at the crabcake and was waiting outside for me when my shift was over I went outside tyler what are you doing get off of me you ass. And that's what I want from you said Tyler your a dick I said I would not say that to a man with a knife he said. Who is a man sure not you that's it you bitch get on the ground and suck this dick. Out of nowhere trunks kicks right in the face. Next time you wanna rape someone do it right said Trunks.

Trunks pov

Hey you want to ride on my dirt bike. We rode to her house slowly we were making each other blush until we went to my house my dad wanted to train. Hold on I got to speak to my father. He said you can stay for two days alright she said. The next day. wake up Kaitlin said to Trunks where did you sleep last night he said. Next to you ohh that reminds me your dad said somebody named goten was coming over to train. Goten what day is it Saturday why he's coming right now then! Little while later. Goten you ready yeah lets go I swung he swung we both missed he went supersayain after a while it was back and forth until I landed the last time for bed Kaitlin I got a question to ask do you want to go out with me. Ill have to think about it ok she said alright.

Kaitlin pov

Yes he finally asked me out I have to say yes ill go in right know and tell him. Heey trunks I thought about what you said and omg YOUR NAKED! I mean I did not mean to charge in lie that its okay he said. Umm I should leave ok he said. Ohh hey I was just going to bed oh well if you need me ill be down stairs she said. Hey I wanted to say yes about that question I will be your girlfriend and all that stuff I did not mean to see your dick. Its cool your my girlfriend said trunks. Oh the other thing is I wanted to have sex with you um okay he said with a little grin. So ill lock the door I said no just tell to stay out nah let's just go I said in a calm voice.

Trunks and kaitlin pov

I put her in the bed. Are you ready yes she said ahh oh god yes his dick is so long ahh 9 inches that's long. Wow I could not believe how much of my dick she can handle in her mouth 2inches from hitting the 9 inch mark oh I kissed her boobs to let her calm down. We switched positions he was now putting his dick right in my pussy ahhh it feels so good he just sucking on my boobs he relly is the best. knock knock whats going on in there umm nothing were just watching tv alright but come down in there you woke your father up and you know how hard it is to wake him up. Ok mom I get it. Well guess we got to stop he saidin a whisper. the next morning I went outside to train with gohan and goku there pretty much my real sparing buddies sense my dad trains to beat goku.


End file.
